Movie Night
by Violet-Amy
Summary: From a GKM prompt. Sam, Tina & Blaine share an apartment in New York. Kurt joins them for movie night, but he and Blaine excuse themselves in the middle of the movie. Sam and Tina can't help but hear what they're up to in Blaine's room. It's been a while for both of them, and things happen.


Tina drops her backpack on the floor, slams the door behind her, and slides onto her ass on the cold wood floor. "My last midterm is over. I think I'm still alive."

"Are you still up for movie night? Or do you just want to go to sleep or something?" Sam yells to her from the kitchen. He's yelling because the popcorn popper is loud, not because he's far away—the kitchen and living room in their New York apartment are just different parts of the same room. There used to be a separate dining room until they turned it into an extra bedroom for Sam, the original idea of having him and Blaine share a room having quickly proved unworkable thanks to the frequency of visits from Kurt.

Tina picks herself up off the floor. "It's seven p.m. on a Friday night, how pathetic do you think I am? Yeah, I might not be going out on dates every night...Or ever..."

"Hey, come on. There was that guy...what was his name? The guy who we all thought looked like Mike but that was just because we were being unconsciously racist apparently—"

"Yeah, sorry for calling you guys racist. Stan did totally look like Mike."

"I knew it!" Sam says triumphantly. The corn finishes popping and he unplugs the machine. "You want butter in yours?"

Tina just gives him a look. He knows very well that she does. "Is Blaine here?"

"I'm here!" they hear from Blaine's room. "I'm just getting ready."

"Getting ready?" Tina asks Sam. "Does that mean he's going out with Kurt, or—"

"Kurt's joining us for movie night."

Tina groans, but quietly so Blaine won't hear. It's not that she has anything against Kurt. It's just that the two of them are so sickeningly _in love_ all the time. It's annoying. She sort of wishes they'd spend more of their time at Kurt's, but they won't because Blaine's apartment at least has walls separating the bedrooms.

However, those walls are not as thick as Blaine and Kurt seem to think they are.

"What?" Sam says quietly. "Would you rather Blaine didn't hang out with us at all?"

She kind of does, but she's noticed how lost Sam seems when he hasn't seen Blaine in a while, so she doesn't say so. And anyway, Blaine is coming out of the bedroom now in a fresh shirt and vest. "Do I look okay?" he asks, turning around.

Sam looks him up and down, hoping that Blaine doesn't notice that his gaze rests a second or two too long on his ass. "You look great," he says. Not that he'll have his clothes on for long once Kurt gets there.

"What does it matter?" Tina asks. She either doesn't see or ignores the signal Sam's trying to give her to shut up, and she continues, "Kurt will have you out of those clothes within half an hour of getting here."

Blaine's cheeks flush just a little, just enough to be cute but not too awkward. "No, we really want to see the whole movie this time."

"Kurt really wants to see _Spider-Man_?" Tina asks skeptically.

"Well...I do," Blaine says. "And Kurt at least thinks Tobey Maguire is kind of cute, so..."

There's a knock at the door before anyone can point out that Kurt thinking Tobey Maguire is cute might actually lead to him wanting to adjourn to the bedroom earlier, not later. Blaine rushes over to let Kurt in. Kurt actually has a key, but he refuses to use it ever since he walked in once and saw Tina in her underwear. Which was weird, really, that he would be such a baby about it. It's not like the sight was likely to make him pop an embarrassing boner. Sam sees Blaine and Tina in various states of undress all the time, and he's cool about it. Yeah, there have maybe been a couple close calls boner-wise, but he doesn't freak out about it.

Kurt and Blaine are making out at the door. Really, why don't they just get their own place? Not that Sam would actually want that. Then he'd _never_ get to hang out with Blaine. Sam whistles loud. When they pry their lips apart and look up he asks, "You guys want butter on your popcorn?" They do. Of course they do. It must be nice to be able to eat like a normal person.

Blaine helps him carry the bowls of popcorn and glasses of "soda," as they call it in New York, into the living room. Tina and Kurt are already settled on the couch—the one piece of furniture in the living room—with Tina on one end and Kurt next to her. Sam sits on the end opposite Tina, and Blaine squeezes in between him and Kurt.

Having Blaine squished up next to him is proving distracting. He kind of wants to put his arm around him. God, he jokes to himself, he's as bad as Tina with her crushing on Blaine. Well, except for two things. One, Tina seems to be mostly over it, and, two, Tina's at least sort of looking for a real boyfriend. Sam hasn't even tried to date since they moved to New York.

The couple is more or less well behaved during the first part of the movie. They hold hands and Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, but they're not all over each other. About the time Peter Parker first appears shirtless, they're cuddling closer and whispering to each other. After he appears shirtless the second time, having developed muscles overnight, Blaine and Kurt excuse themselves "for just a sec."

"Ugh, why don't they just say what they mean?" Tina asks after they're gone. "That they need to excuse themselves for a lot of secs."

Sam smiles, unsure whether Tina's pun was intentional. "Keep watching?" he asks.

"Yeah, why not."

There's not too much noise from the bedroom at first, and Tina and Sam are able to keep watching the movie. But then there are giggles. And then there's the unmistakable sound of one of them being pushed against the wall. It puts an image in Tina's head that...well, that does things to her.

She realizes she's being too obvious with her eavesdropping when Sam asks jokingly, "Should I stop the movie so you can hear better?"

"Yeah, actually," she finds herself saying. Well, Sam lives with her, he may as well know what a mental pervert she is. "Just until I can figure out...I have to know which one of them just pushed the other against the wall. Actually what I need to know is which one is going to fuck the other. They're not at all consistent or predictable in that, you know."

Sam gapes at her for a second before asking, "And you need to know this why?"

"Okay, I'm not in love with Blaine anymore, all right? And I'm not, like, fixated or obsessed or anything." She waits until Sam nods—whether because he believes her or because he's humoring her she can't tell—before continuing. "In fact, my current 'thing'—if you can even call it that—proves that I don't really want him to be with me." She waits. She's said way too much already, and she's prepared to spill it all but only if Sam actually wants to hear it.

He does, apparently, or at least he has only himself to blame now if what she says freaks him out at all, because he asks, "What's your current thing?"

"Okay, well you know how straight guys get off on lesbians doing it?"

"Yeah," Sam says enthusiastically. Then, "You get off on gay guys doing it?"

"Right. And specifically..." Someone's being pushed against the wall again, and she pauses to listen. She hears a muffled "Kurt, fuck," and she crosses her legs and shifts a bit.

"Specifically...?" Sam reminds her.

"Specifically I like it when the hotter of the two guys, in this case Blaine obviously—"

"Obviously," Sam agrees, and Tina's pretty sure she's mocking her.

"I mean, no offense to Kurt or anything," she adds. "Anyway, I really like the...the thought, I guess, or the image...of the hotter of the two guys being the one who, you know, gets penetrated."

Sam is silent for a moment, allowing indistinct make-out sounds to reach them. Then he says, "And that proves you don't want him to be your boyfriend because..."

Tina listens to the indistinct but increasingly loud sounds for a moment, shifts again in her seat, and says, "Because I wouldn't be able to fuck him, duh. I mean, with a strap-on, sure, but how satisfying would that be for either of us long-term?"

"So long-term you want someone who would fuck you."

"Obviously. Someone straight, because I want him to _want_ to fuck me."

"Actually I think you need a hot bi guy," Sam says, "because he would want to fuck you and sometime you could find another guy to fuck him in front of you."

"Jesus Christ, Sam," Tina whispers. She knows he's mocking her again, but the idea has her seriously wet, and she can feel her panties getting damp. "Start the movie again." She doesn't even know when he paused it.

He restarts the movie, but with the sound lower than before. Tina tucks one leg under herself, positioning herself so her heel is right in the sweet spot between her legs. She knows that it's only going to make sitting here with Sam after that embarrassing conversation, listening to Klaine sex noises, even more torturous, but she needs to do something.

It's not long before, over all the other noises, they distinctly hear Blaine say, "God, fuck me, Kurt."

"Oh, fuck," Tina whispers, rocking back and forth a little on her heel.

Sam pauses the movie again and looks at her. "They don't always say that," he says. "They don't always announce who's going to top. I can hear them even better in my room than you can, so I know. So can you tell who's topping when they don't say? Since you're so interested?"

"Well, I can't tell for sure," Tina says, "and I've never actually spied on them. But I'm pretty sure it's whichever one is being louder is the one who's getting fucked. I mean, aren't the girls you've slept with usually louder than you are?"

"Yeah," Sam says. But there haven't been that many, and the only one he did it with more than once was Brittany, and anyone would expect her to be loud.

"Yeah, and I'm loud too, and Mike never was..."

"What about the Mike lookalike?" Sam asks.

"I never actually had sex with him," Tina admits. Not that she wasn't ready for sex again—she was more than ready, God—but by the time she and Stan got to that point she had realized her friends weren't just imagining the creepy similarities between him and Mike.

"I guess that explains why I haven't ever heard you screaming much," Sam says.

Tina's stomach drops. "What do you mean 'much'?"

"Well, you're not exactly silent when you're, uh, entertaining yourself in your room."

"Oh God." Tina feels her face go red. How could she...? She knew she made a little noise, but not anywhere near as much as when she was with Mike, and she usually tried to muffle herself with a pillow or a blanket or something.

"It's okay," Sam says. "I don't mind. Like, at all."

Tina peers at him to see how disgusted he looks, but he doesn't. She'd almost think he looks like...like he likes when she... "Yeah?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yeah." They hear the first squeak of the bedsprings from Blaine's room and he adds, "In fact, if you needed to...now..."

It takes her a second to realize Sam's really suggesting what she thinks he is. Isn't he? "You mean...out here?"

"Why not? You shouldn't have to spend Friday night alone in your room. I'll just watch the movie and let you do what you need to do..." He pauses while they both listen to Blaine moan, and then he adds, "You can hear them a lot better from in here than in your room."

"Fuck," she mutters. Blaine is taking it up the ass already, she can tell from his moans and from the way the headboard is hitting the wall. And Sam's right, she can hear better from out here, even with the TV on. "You won't watch?" she asks even as she's slipping her panties off under her dress.

She doesn't wait for an answer, though, and what Sam actually mumbles is, "No promises." He does start the movie again and try to watch, but after all he's sharing a couch with a girl who's fingering herself, eyes shut and head back. And he can hear Blaine getting fucked in the next room, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on at all. And then Blaine and Tina moan simultaneously—Blaine loudly and Tina softly—and he looks over and sees Tina has her legs splayed wide, her skirt pushed up, and...and fuck.

He watches her for a while, not even trying to hide it, and she's totally unaware of him anyway. She's probably forgotten he's in the room even. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are clamped shut, although hot little "mmm" noises keep coming out. Her hips are moving now, in time with the headboard hitting the wall in Blaine's room. And, God, he can smell her sex juices now. They must be leaking out of her, staining her dress and the couch. Her fingers must be coated in them.

Sam rubs his hardening cock through his jeans, but it's not enough. He undoes the fly and slides his hand in and strokes himself, and, fuck, that's much better. He watches Tina bucking against her own hand as they both listen to Blaine's moans become cries—not that he and Kurt are close to done yet, Sam can tell. It always goes on a lot longer and gets a lot louder than it already is. It's loudest when Blaine's the one making all the noise, the one getting fucked.

Blaine makes an especially loud yelp, and Tina jerks hard enough to hit her head on the back of the couch. She opens her eyes and sees that Sam is watching her and has his hand inside his pants. "I thought you said you wouldn't look," she says, not stopping what she's doing. Honestly, Sam watching her is a way bigger turn-on than she would have thought.

"I said no such thing," Sam says. Seeing that she doesn't seem too freaked out, he pushes his jeans and underwear down to his thigh, letting his cock spring free.

Tina looks, of course. She hasn't seen a lot of dicks in person, and Sam's is...wow. She'd be lying if she said she'd never wondered about it, how it would feel inside her. She can't believe he's that hard just from watching her. And maybe also from Klaine's sex noises? Oh fuck...what Sam said earlier would be amazing...seeing Blaine fuck Sam right before Sam fucked her? Jesus.

Sam reaches for his dick again, but Tina lunges toward him and grabs his hand. Fuck, her fingers really are soaked. "Can I?" she asks. Sam nods, but before he lets go of her hand he brings it to his lips. His tongue darts out and licks off some of her juices. She tastes even better than she smells.

He pulls each of her fingers into his mouth one by one and sucks them clean while she scoots closer and straddles one of his thighs. She touches herself for a minute, just to get the fingers of her other hand wet (okay, maybe not _just_ for that reason), before wrapping her hand around Sam's cock. Sam whines and almost bites down on her finger. She grinds against his thigh as she strokes his dick, and she really hopes Sam won't mind if she comes on his leg because that's the direction things are heading.

And then he's pulling her skirt up higher, so it rests around her waist. He's holding her ass with one hand, and the other is gently probing for her clit. He finds it, and she bucks up and give his cock what is probably way too hard a tug, and Sam jerks and yells, "Fuck!"

Suddenly it goes quiet in Blaine's bedroom. Tina hasn't been paying that much attention to the boys in there for the last couple minutes, but enough to know they're not done. They must have heard Sam. "We're fine!" Tina yells, her voice sounding only slightly shaky. After another few seconds of silence the bed starts creaking again, and Tina laughs into Sam's neck. "How ironic is it that _we_ disturbed _them_?"

Sam massages her clit slowly and firmly, driving her crazy. "Want to really disturb them? You said something about being loud when you're getting fucked."

"Yes!" Tina says instantly. "Let's!" Its the best idea ever. "I brought some condoms a while ago, but I'm not sure where they are..."

"I have one." Sam twists around a little to get his wallet out of his back pocket and pulls it out.

"Always prepared," Tina says approvingly while Sam tears the wrapper off and unrolls the condom onto himself.

Sam unbuttons the front of Tina's dress. "Is this okay?" he asks, and when she nods he slides his hands inside. He tries to reach around to unhook her bra, but the dress is weirdly tight and his arm can't fit, so he lifts her breasts out of the cups. When he massages them and squeezes her nipples she starts rubbing against his thigh again.

Tina grabs his dick and asks, "So...can I just climb on?"

"All aboard!" Sam says.

"Dork," Tina says affectionately. She kneels over his crotch and guides his cock into her. Sam lets go of her tits and holds her ass instead to steady her while she slowly sits on his cock. And, fuck, she feels good. She's so wet and slippery that he'd just slide right in if she weren't so tight.

Tina hasn't had a cock in her in so long—she knew she missed it, but she'd forgotten just how good it is. She's barely managed to slide halfway down Sam's shaft and already she has to bite his t-shirt to keep from crying out. "Don't," he tells her.

"Sorry," she gasps. "I didn't think I got you."

"No, it's not that. You promised me loud. I want you to be loud."

Tina grips his shoulders tightly and moans as she slowly bounces up and down, up and down on his cock, letting him in just a little deeper with each bounce. Finally she's sitting on him, he's in to the hilt, and she holds still for a minute to adjust. He rubs her tits again, and his hands...they're so...fuck, she can't stop herself from rocking back and forth on his cock when he's doing that.

The headboard slamming from Blaine's room gets louder, and they hear Blaine shout, "God! Kurt! Fuck me! Fuck! God!" Tina rocks harder and her own nonverbal noises get louder. Blaine is about to come, she thinks, but he always announces it first. Sure enough, not a minute later he's yelling, "Fuck, Kurt, I'm gonna come!"

This time it's Sam who's spurred on by the screaming. He bucks up into Tina, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down to meet each thrust. She has her head thrown back and she's not holding back her cries at all and it's fucking hot. Blaine makes the stuttery screams he does when he comes, and hearing those and Tina's increasingly urgent noises is too fucking much.

As soon as Blaine goes silent, Sam starts rubbing Tina's clit and she loses it. She whines, "God! Oh God!" as the tension builds, and when it hits the breaking point she screams and thrashes on Sam's cock as her orgasm radiates through her. It keeps going. She hasn't come hard like this in a long time and it's been building up. She's still thrashing and whining long after she can't actually scream anymore, and she's exhausted but she wouldn't stop coming if she could, it feels so amazing. Like, mind-blowingly amazing.

When she feels like she's nearing the end she urges Sam, "Come with me." He flips her onto her back without separating from her and pushes into her forcefully. The new angle, and Sam's new ability to thrust into her deeper, has her start coming all over again rather than winding down.

Sam wants to hold off until she's almost done, but he can't anymore. Her screaming is so hot, and she's so tight, and the way she keeps coming and coming and squeezing him so perfectly...Fuck. His cock swells just as Tina's walls are contracting around it, and it's the tightest squeeze yet and all his come has nothing to do but shoot out. Sam's not usually that vocal during sex, but he can't help but cry out a little with his release.

Even after he thinks he's spent, Tina keeps clenching around him and prolonging his orgasm. His whole body tingles...and then just his cock tingles as she keeps going...and then it tingles in a not totally pleasant way because of the oversensitivity...and finally her grip on his loosens and she lets go of his ass and her legs relax and he's able to pull out.

Tina puts her hands back on Sam's ass and let them rest there. It's a nice ass—not as nice as Blaine's, but still—and she might not get the chance to touch it again. They lie on the couch for several minutes catching their breath, but eventually Sam has to get up and take care of the condom, and they both fix their clothes and sit back down in their spots on the opposite sides of the couch.

"So..." Sam says. He's never hooked up with a friend before, and he doesn't know how to make it less awkward. But Tina's looking at him, waiting for him to say something, and when he does, it's, "Back to the movie?"

"I don't know," Tina says with a scratchy throat. "I feel kinda weak and limp...in a totally good way, I mean, but sitting up for another hour or more..."

"So don't sit." Sam pats his lap, and she lays her head in it. He strokes her hair a little and then stops, not sure that's such a good idea.

Tina looks up at him and says, "I'm not going to read something into this that it's not. I'm not going to go all overly attached girlfriend on you. In case you were worried."

"Oh, no, I didn't think—"

"Really. You're a nice guy and that was insanely fun and I'd probably be up for it again if you want. But I don't think I'm in love with you."

"Oh, good. I mean, just because I don't think I'm in love with you either..."

"Good," Tina says. "So...movie?"

Sam starts the movie up again, and Blaine and Kurt cautiously exit the bedroom about twenty minutes later. "Sam..." Kurt says, after making sure everyone's presentable. "What the hell?"

Sam shrugs and points at Tina, who's sleeping, and puts a finger to his lips. He whispers, "So do you guys want me to rewind, or do you just want to watch from here?"


End file.
